Talk:Mecha Sonic (Episode)/@comment-4897646-20120413140000
Here's a plot idea for Episode 4, picking off from Episode 3. Title: The Threat (as you confirmed) 'Plot: '''Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Sonic, and Shadow are searching for the Chaos Emeralds in the Kingdom Forest's. Sonic is first seen running up a wall, but then sees that he's in the air and falls. Mario then jumps into a Green Warp Pipe, but then is in the Yellow One, then upside down in the Red Pipe, but then Kirby is in the yellow, Mario is in the red, followed by the Exploding Met, as Shadow comes in the Yellow One, Dedede comes in the Red Pipe, but then Shadow leaves as everyone turns around, as Shadow is thinking this is stupid, (the switching in the pipes). But then the Exploding Met jumps out of Yellow, and says it's trademark line and explodes, sending Mario, Kirby, Dedede, and even the Pipes away. Luigi then jumps into a green Warp Pipe, but then runs away, screaming, because Naval Piranha scared him. Luigi then slides and is in the air and is then picked up by Yoshi, as the green dinosaur runned up to the bushes sending Luigi off, getting him mad, but then is surprised to see Yoshi holding the Purple Chaos Emerald. Luigi and Yoshi then set off, but then Mecha Sonic appears and starts shooting at Luigi, and Yoshi but Mecha Sonic then teleports in front of Luigi, and kicks him, sending Luigi flying away. Yoshi then charges at Mecha Sonic, as a few hits and dodges from both foes turn their fight into a deadly brawl. The fight is diffrent from the one from SMBZ, because Yoshi is way more stronger and gets more hits on Mecha Sonic, with his Eggs, Egg Roll, Ground Pounding, Tounge Swallow, and Flutter Jump. Yoshi is then knocked out aas the Mecha prepares to finish him off, but then Kirby and Dedede, along with Luigi charge at him, and after a breif battle, all are knocked out, but then Mecha Sonic sees Mario, Meta Knight, Sonic, and Shadow, as he says the same lines from SMBZ, when he sees Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Shadow from Episode 3. Mecha Sonic then teleports away, as the remaining heroes set off, with Yoshi on Cape Mario's back, Kirby with Meta Knight lifting him, Dedede was still awake, but weak and ran, a little slowly, and then the heroes set of, to Mario's House. '''DBZ Cliffhanger: '''After a suddon move from the mighty Mecha Sonic, Luigi, Kirby, King Dedede, and Yoshi were all defeated from the fight against Mecha Sonic. Now the OK heroes take the defated ones to Mario's House for resting. But with Mecha Sonic having two Chaos Emeralds, and the heroes having none, Mecha Sonic will surely have two more Emeralds to his collection! But now the heroes have a new challenge that awaits them, BUT its NOT Mecha Sonic! Find out who and what it is on the next exciting episode of ''Super Kirby Dash! Reply if this is useful for your actual Episdoe 4, SuperYaridovich999, or in fact any other editor if this is a good idea. -SuperMario426